


Incontrare il Re

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Prompto era certo di due cose nella sua semplice vita da neo-diciottenne.Uno. Lui era assolutamente e senza alcun’ombra di dubbio innamorato del Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum.Due. Sarebbe morto giovane e anche decisamente presto. Era solo questione di pochi minuti, a dirla tutta.Perché conoscere il padre del proprio fidanzato non era una questione da prendere alla leggera. E, ovviamente, incontrare il Re era un qualcosa di ancor più delicato! Ma se il Re era anche il padre della persona della quale si era innamorati… bhe: era come invitarlo a mettere la testa su un ceppo di legno in attesa della scure del boia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Questa cosa è così stupida da far schifo... se poi mettete che non è betata... beh: è un gran casino! ç___ç perdonatemi!

Prompto era certo di due cose nella sua semplice vita da neo-diciottenne.  
Uno. Lui era assolutamente e senza alcun’ombra di dubbio innamorato del Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum.  
Due. Sarebbe morto giovane e anche decisamente presto. Era solo questione di pochi minuti, a dirla tutta.  
Perché conoscere il padre del proprio fidanzato non era una questione da prendere alla leggera. E, ovviamente, incontrare il Re era un qualcosa di ancor più delicato! Ma se il Re era anche il padre della persona della quale si era innamorati… bhe: era come invitarlo a mettere la testa su un ceppo di legno in attesa della scure del boia.  
Emise un basso verso disperato, l’ennesimo da quando era salito sulla macchina di Noctis.  
«Morirò…»  
Noctis sbuffò una risata e Ignis, che continuava a guidare per le vie della città, diretto alla Cittadella, si lasciò scappare un sospiro.  
«A titolo informativo… la pena di morte è stata bandita da secoli a Insomnia», cercò di rassicurarlo infatti, ma ovviamente Prompto finì per ignorarlo, andando a nascondere il viso tra le mani.  
«Morirò… morirò sicuramente», ripeté piano. Noctis iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena per calmarlo.  
«Andiamo Prom. Sa già di noi, di che ti preoccupi?», dichiarò. La sua voce era divertita e Prompto non poté non gemere contro i palmi delle mani, diventando rigido come una lastra di marmo quando sentì la macchina fermarsi. Erano arrivati e la sua fine era vicina.  
«Vuoi tornare indietro?», gli chiese Noctis a quel punto.  
«Posso?!»  
«Beh sì», annuì il Principe, «Ma non faresti una bella figura con mio padre».  
«Che è il Re…», aggiunse Prompto.  
«Molto arguto», ridacchiò Noctis.  
«Rimetterà in vigore la pena di morte… lo so…»  
«Prompto», Ignis si voltò verso di loro, sistemandosi gli occhiali con un’espressione composta, «Stai esagerando. Comprendo il tuo disagio ma le tue paure sono totalmente infondate».  
«Come reagiresti se tuo figlio, il tuo UNICO figlio nonché Principe, scopasse con un plebeo? Un perfetto Signor Nessuno! Uno come me?!»  
«Considerando che il figlio sono io, direi che sarei felice», si intromise Noctis, cercando poi di farsi un po’ più serio nel notare l’espressione dell’altro ragazzo, «Davvero Prom, mio padre sarà anche il Re, ma ha già accettato la nostra relazione. Vuole solamente conoscerti, non ucciderti».  
«Lo so, ma…»  
Noctis gli prese la mano, stringendola delicatamente.  
«Ti fidi di me?»  
«Questa è… una domanda ingiusta…»  
«Rispondi e basta».  
«Sì, mi fido di te…»  
«Allora credimi se ti dico che andrà tutto bene. E se dovesse andare male, ci penseremo io, Gladio e Ignis a proteggerti. Vero, Quattrocchi?»  
«Se sono gli ordini», rispose Ignis, ma era chiaro che l’avrebbe aiutato.  
Prompto, in parte rassicurato dalle loro parole, annuì ed accettò finalmente di scendere dalla macchina e di seguire Noctis all’interno della Cittadella.  
Aveva solo visto alcune foto di quel luogo - aveva comprato tutti gli albi fotografici venduti in allegato con l’Insomnia Post - e, insieme ai racconti di Noctis, si era fatto un’idea ben precisa di quei corridoi, delle stanze e di tutto quello che si trovava all’interno della Cittadella. Eppure, una volta messo piede lì dentro, si rese conto che l’imponenza di quelle mura, delle opere d’arte contenute in esso e tutta la storia e la ricchezza, eguagliavano di gran lunga le sue fantasie.  
Deglutì, stringendo la mano di Noctis per impedirsi di fermarsi, continuando a seguirlo in silenzio.  
«Stiamo andando… nella sala del trono?», chiese piano.  
«Non è un incontro formale, non c’è bisogno di andare lì», spiegò Noctis, «Ci aspetta con Clarus nel suo studio privato».  
«Clarus. Clarus Amicitia…», ripeté Prompto.  
«Il padre di Gladio, sì», assentì Ignis accanto a lui.  
«Lo Scudo del Re sarà lì, e…»  
«Non iniziare di nuovo!», lo bloccò il Principe, «Non sei un pericolo, quindi Clarus non ti farà niente! Se lo fossi stato, non credi che Gladio ti avrebbe già rivoltato come un calzino?»  
Prompto lo guardò bianco come un cencio e Noctis si costrinse a sospirare, era stato divertente per… beh, gran parte della giornata, ma in quel momento voleva che Prompto fosse tranquillo. Che fosse se stesso.  
«Se non fossi stato sicuro della tua incolumità, credi che ne avrei parlato con mio padre? O che ti avrei invitato a venire?»  
«No…», pigolò ancora Prompto.  
«Quindi, per l’ennesima volta: stai tranquillo», ripeté Noctis, baciandolo rapidamente sulle labbra, «Se fai il bravo, la prossima volta ti permetto di portare la macchina fotografica», aggiunse piegando le labbra in un sorrisetto.  
«Davvero?!», Noctis annuì, «Allora facciamolo!», esclamò Prompto con gli occhi che brillavano.  
«Hai improvvisamente smesso di aver paura all’idea di poter fare delle foto?!», domandò incredulo il Principe e Prompto si sentì avvampare.  
«B-beh… sai con chi stai parlando! Amo fare foto e questo posto è così bello! Irraggiungibile per un plebeo come me!»  
Noctis scosse la testa divertito e riprendendo a camminare percorsero l’ultimo corridoio prima di giungere dinanzi alla porta dello studio privato del Re.  
Prompto avrebbe voluto dire di non sentirsi assolutamente nervoso dopo la promessa che gli aveva fatto Noctis, ma in realtà nella sua testa aleggiava ancora quella minaccia di morte che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il viaggio.  
Fu Ignis a bussare e una volta ottenuto il permesso di entrare, Prompto trascinò i piedi per oltrepassare la porta insieme a Noctis.  
«Mi raccomando», mormorò Ignis quando gli passarono accanto prima di chiudere la porta, e quel semplice rumore fece quasi sussultare il ragazzo sul posto. Sentiva il cuore in gola ed era certo che anche il Principe potesse sentirlo battere all’impazzata attraverso la mano ancora artigliata alla sua.  
Il Re era seduto su un elegante divanetto di pelle nera. Il bastone che ormai era costretto a utilizzare per camminare accanto a lui insieme all’immancabile Clarus Amicitia, che a detta di Noctis era come la sua ombra.  
Prompto diventò subito rigido, soprattutto quando Re Regis si alzò lentamente in piedi per accoglierli. Boccheggiò come un pesce, incerto se salutare per primo o se attendere che gli fosse permesso di parlare.  
Fortunatamente Noctis decise di intervenire per lui - in un modo che Ignis avrebbe definito ‘poco principesco’.  
«Perdonalo: crede che tu voglia ucciderlo», e se Prompto non fosse stato così impegnato ad immaginarsi con un cappio attorno al collo, avrebbe sicuramente notato le labbra di Clarus tremare per trattenersi dal sorridere - cosa che invece non riuscì a nascondere dei suoi occhi -, e avrebbe addirittura visto Regis scuotere la testa divertito.  
«Credo che il Signor Argentum sappia che la pena di morte è stata bandita da Insomnia dai tempi del Re Montis», rispose con calma il Re.  
«Però devi convenire che esistono altri modi per raggiungere lo stesso scopo», aggiunse Clarus, cercando ancora di contenersi quando tutti sentirono chiaramente un verso sfuggire dalle labbra di Prompto.  
«Trovo che sia un argomento interessante, vecchio mio. Quasi illuminante viste le sue innumerevoli possibilità».  
Il ragazzo li guardò con gli occhi sgranati, stringendo così forte la mano del Principe che questo fu costretto a scuoterlo con un: «Ti stanno prendendo in giro!»  
«Eh? C-cosa?», fissò prima Noctis poi gli altri due uomini, notando finalmente gli sguardi divertiti che questi gli stavano rivolgendo… cosa che, ovviamente, gli fece desiderare di trovare una fossa bella profonda nella quale nascondersi.  
Regis annuì per confermare le parole del figlio e Prompto, riscosso dal suo torpore di terrore, si esibì subito in un inchino nervoso.  
«S-scusate, Vostra Altezza! M-mi chiamo Prompto A-Argentum e… s-sono...»  
«Tirati su, ragazzo», lo riprese calmo il Re, «Prendi un bel respiro, qui nessuno vuole ucciderti», aggiunse.  
Prompto annuì nervoso, rimettendosi dritto e rigido come un’asta di ferro.  
«Speriamo di non averti messo ulteriormente a disagio con le nostre battute», proseguì Regis, facendo cenno ad entrambi i ragazzi di accomodarsi sul divano e le poltrone.  
«S-sì… cioè! NO, Vostra Altezza!», esclamò Prompto venendo trascinato da Noctis verso una delle poltrone, sulla quale venne costretto a sedersi. Lo stesso Principe prese posto accanto a lui sul bracciolo per dargli ancora il suo supporto, ma la testa del ragazzo era già altrove.  
Anche Re Regis si accomodò di nuovo e solo in quel momento riprese la parola.  
«Spero che mio figlio non ti dia troppi problemi, sa essere un po’ indisciplinato».  
«Ehi», si lamentò prontamente Noctis.  
«Eh? No! Certo che no! N-Noct-volevo dire… il Principe Noctis è… è fantastico», rispose Prompto, cercando di ignorare quanto quella poltrona fosse comoda e morbida… faceva venire voglia di sprofondarvi dentro. Poteva essere un buon modo per scomparire da quel mondo.  
Regis annuì nel sentire quelle parole, era come se stesse giudicando le sue risposte e per quello Prompto si sentì ancor più nervoso.  
«Parlami di te, che progetti hai per il futuro?»  
«E-ecco… non so… m-mi piace fare fotografie…», rispose.  
«L’Università delle Arti di Insomnia ha un ottimo corso di Fotografia», commentò Regis, guardando Clarus che annuì confermando la sua affermazione.  
«S-sì, Vostra Altezza…», assentì a sua volta il ragazzo.  
«Noctis mi ha detto che sei stato adottato», proseguì il Re e Prompto si mosse un po’ irrequieto, stringendo inconciamente la mano sul polsino che portava sul polso destro.  
«N-non… cioè sì… ma non so granché ero molto piccolo e… i miei sono raramente a casa quindi… n-non ho mai chiesto perché la mia vita è qui...», spiegò.   
«Comprendo», rispose il Re e dopo essersi scambiato una nuova occhiata con Clarus si schiarì la voce, «Prompto, voglio che tu mi ascolti attentamente».  
Nel sentire il suo nome, il ragazzo di mise ancor più dritto sulla poltrona.  
«Sì, V-Vostra Altezza...».  
«Desidero che tu sappia che mi fido delle scelte di mio figlio», dichiarò serio Regis, «Ma preferisco essere chiaro sin da subito, anche se non sono contrario alla vostra relazione, sappi che se oserai far soffrire Noctis... dovrai considerarti morto, anche se la pena di morte non è legale qui a Insomnia».  
Prompto strinse le labbra ma annuì subito e per la prima volta, da quando era entrato nella Cittadella, il suo viso non mostrò esitazioni.  
«Papà…», esordì il Principe, ma l'altro lo bloccò prendendo lui stesso la parola.  
«N-non voglio far soffrire Noctis, neanche inconsciamente. Se dovesse succedere… s-sarei io stesso a farmi da parte, Vostra Altezza», rispose.  
Sostenne lo sguardo del Re. Tutte le sue paure e le insicurezze si erano dileguate dietro quella dichiarazione. Prompto aveva paura di fare qualche disastro, ma non aveva dubbi riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per Noctis, e Regis piegando un poco le labbra in un sorriso annuì soddisfatto.  
«Ottima risposta», concesse, e anche Clarus assentì a sua volta compiaciuto, «Ti piacerebbe fermarti per cena, Prompto?», aggiunse il Re poco dopo.  
«Eh? Cosa?!», ancora una volta fece scorrere gli occhi dapprima su Noctis e poi sul Re, mostrandosi palesemente sorpreso da quel brusco cambiamento di discorso, «I-io… credo di sì», riuscì poi a rispondere, permettendosi di accennare un piccolo sorriso.  
Quella serata era ancora ben lontana da finire e, sinceramente, Prompto non riusciva del tutto a sentirsi sicuro - temeva ancora di rovinare tutto con qualche gaffe imbarazzante - ma… alla fin fine quella prima parte non era andata poi così male. In fondo, era ancora vivo.


End file.
